


The Hallway of Choice

by Mokita Rose (Fictionalfantasy23)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionalfantasy23/pseuds/Mokita%20Rose
Summary: The stream sways you in every direction but your own.





	The Hallway of Choice

You are in a hallway. The walls are dark, indiscernible in color. There are doors, dark mahogany with a distinct aura around each. They populate the hallway well beyond your field of vision. The walls are bare of life, light emanated yet shadowed through every surface. The floor is cold, flecked marble. Also indiscernible in color. Each door has a certain scent or color to the air around it. A feeling that could be described as premonition.

You feel as if you aren't in control of your body, not fully one with your mind and soul. There are strings of shadowed light that connect to you and emanate a strong feeling in your mind. They direct you, pulling you in towards the door that matches the most potent string attached to your soul at that moment. You feel weak and tired. As if you would never be able to gather the will to move on your own. Your mind is foggy and lethargic. You look at yourself and see a deep rusty red pulse out of you in a large cloud, surrounding you and merging into your every limb.

A feeling of resignation permeates your mind as it takes control once again. The rusty red invades your vision, and everything looks rippled and out of focus. You feel it take hold of your mind, telling you "Walk. Follow me. I will give you your greatest desire." in a soft, wind like tone. So you walk. You can feel the foreign aura begin to provide you strength and energy, working it's way up from your bare feet that touches the unforgiving marble floor. The first step echos longingly, filling the hallway with a brief moment of life. They can hear you...

As your steps echo, you come near a door and the beast can be heard tearing at the wood, held behind the deceptively weak looking mahogany. You can feel the aura emanating from the door, calling to you, urging you closer so it can fill your lungs and force you to let the beast free. It is a deceptively calm color, azure with strands of the darkest of midnight. Your vision of red makes you wonder what is really behind the door. Are any of these sounds real? Is it really the color that I see? Maybe the beast is not what I think it is...

But  **It** doesn't like that. The red hue intensifies and  **It** feels angry. The energy fades away, the will to question left to rot in the darker parts of your mind.  **It** walks forward, forcing your body to contort to it's will, and you approach the rusty red door.  **It** moves your arm, wrapping your fingers around the nearly invisible knob. You can't hear the beast inside, but you know he is waiting. Fear and awareness flood your mind but it's too late... Your hand turns the knob and the door opens, the beast's eyes glowing cerulean blue among the smokey shadows covering the floor.  **It** forces you forward one last time, speaking honeyed words in your ear. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? To feel. To have a companion. Surely you wouldn't be so ungrateful as to reject him... Would you?" **It** leaves in the same manner it arrived, fading as the door shuts behind you. The beast approaches and cradles you, blinding your eyes to the world and it's people, and you cease to exist. 

 


End file.
